Second Chances
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: What if Beth got a second chance at life? Based after Coda. Beth survives the gunshot wound an meets Morgan on her search to find her group. Bethyl(Obviously). Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Bpov:**

When you die what do you expect to see? A bright light? Gates leading to heaven? Well, all I see is darkness. I can hear everything that is going on around me. There was one more gunshot and a thud. A pair of strong arms picked me up and cradled me to the person's chest. I can smell dirt, sweat, blood, and the smell of an old cigarette. Daryl. Daryl is holding me. He carries me away. I can feel small droplets of water fall on my face. a gust of wind suddenly hits my body and the sound of a girl sobbing.

"Beth No," yelled the voice. Maggie.

"Rick, we have to go now! There are too many walkers," said a strong, deep voice.

"We have to bury Beth," said a voice that I assume was Michonne's.

They think I'm dead!

"We have to leave her here," said a man.

"We ain't leaving her here," said a gruff voice.

Daryl.

"If we stay here then we will all die," said a man.

I could hear the moans and growls of the walkers. Please don't leave me here! I'll be eaten alive! I need to move something. Anything to show them that I'm alive. But I'm too weak and the pain in my head is piercing through my skull. No! I can't give into the darkness! I have to stay awake! I have to...but I could not hold on any longer. I let the darkness consume me.

 **Should I continue? Make sure to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Angel Wings

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Bpov:**

I woke up to the throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I lifted up my hands and felt the surface above me. Wood. Oh my god...I'm in a coffin!I started pounding on the wood, splinters jabbing into my skin. I will not die like this! I am Beth Greene. A survivor. No way in hell am I dying. I started pounding harder and harder but nothing budged.

"Help me," I screamed.

But my scream never came, my throat is too dry to make any noise. Black dots started to appear in my vision. No, I can't pass out, I might not wake up! I started to scream louder, trying to find my voice.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY, HELP! I'M NOT DEAD," I yelled. My voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

I started pounding on the coffin again.

"Who's there," hollered a voice.

My eyes widened.

"PLEASE HELP ME," I screamed.

"Where are you," asked the voice.

I must not be buried deep if the person can hear me.

"I'M IN THE GROUND," I yelled back.

"Why the hell are you in the ground," asked the voice confused.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! PLEASE, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE," I pleaded.

"Ok hold on," said the voice.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH," I cried.

"Where in the ground are you," the voice asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! LOOK AROUND FOR ANY CLUES," I replied.

"Beth? Are you Beth Greene," asked the voice.

"YES! YES! I'M BETH! PLEASE HURRY," I screamed.

I started to hear the sound of footsteps above me.

The sound got closer and closer until finally something hard hit the coffin. More dirt started to fall in the cracked of the coffin.

"Ok, this coffin seems pretty locked up. I'm gonna have to break the coffin open. So cover your face," said the voice.

I brought my hands to my face and prepared for the blow. The first hit made a huge crack in the coffin causing more dirt to fall in. I started to cough hysterically.

"Hold on girl, almost done," said the voice.

The person hit the coffin one more time splitting the coffin in half. The wood pierced in my hands.

I cried out in pain.

The person started to move away from the wood, gently taking the wood that was stuck into my skin out. The second the light hit my eyes it felt likeI was seeing for the first time. I stepped out of the coffin and immediately fell to the ground.

"Be careful their little lady. Here," said my savior who handed me a bottle of water.

I looked up at my savior and saw a tall, dark-skinned man dressed in black clothes. He grabbed my hands and helped me to my feet.

"There you are, Beth," said the man.

"How did you know what my name was," I asked him.

"Apparently whoever buried you obviously cared about you. This cross was on top of your grave," said the man handing me across.

Imprinted on it said:

 _Here lies Beth Greene,_

 _a sister, a daughter, a friend._

 _She was compassionate, loving, she always saw the good in people. She was one of the good ones. Which now in days are hard to come across. She had hope and faith. She was loved by all and we will cherish every memory we had with her. She died too young, but she did not die in vain._

I flipped the cross around to see a message scribbled on the back.

 _Beth Greene didn't die because she was weak, she died because I couldn't save her. She was the light that lite my soul on fire. She was a survivor. And she was right...I am going to miss you, Beth Greene. -DD_

Tears threatened to fall. Daryl blames himself for what happened to me...a cough interrupted my train of thought.

"I have to find them," I whispered to myself.

"Find who," asked the man.

"My group," I replied.

I looked down in my coffin to find my knife lying down on an oh so familiar angel wing vest. Daryl left his vest...for me. I picked up the vest and knife and turned back to the man.

"You can stay with me...if you want. I've been on my own for a while and it would be nice to have someone to talk to," said the man.

"I can't...I have to find my group," I replied.

"Maybe I can help you find them. I happen to be trying to find a group myself," said the man handing me a map.

On the map said:

 _Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need Rick Grimes._

I stood looking at the map in complete shock.

"Rick...," I whispered.

"You know Rick," asked the man.

"He's my group's leader," I told him.

"Well girly I think we can help each other out after all," smiled the man.

"What's your name," I asked him.

"Morgan. Morgan Jones," said the man.

 **TADA I hope you like the first chapter! Make sure to review.**


	3. Long Ride

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Bpov:**

Morgan and I have been traveling with each other for 2 weeks, following Rick's group. We are 1 week behind them because of the storm. We already ran out of the water we collected during the storm.

"We need to find some water and fast," said Morgan.

"Yeah and food," I replied weakly.

The pain in my head seems to be getting worse everyday. My stitches itch and my cast is disgusting.

"We also need to find some medical supplies and change your gauze and take out those stiches," said Morgan.

"And if possible a car, we can't keep walking. We need to conserve our energy," I said.

After an hour of walking I dropped to the ground.

"Beth," gasped Morgan.

He ran over to me.

"I can't walk anymore," I said weakly.

"We have to keep moving," said Morgan.

Suddenly groans and moans began to surround us, coming out of the forest was a small herd of walkers.

"Oh shit," I gasped and clumsily got back on my feet.

"No! Stay back, I'll handle them," said Morgan taking a fighting stance.

3 walkers lunged at us and with a swift movement Morgan cut off their heads with his machete. More walkers came at us.

 _"But out there...you are nothing. Except dead or somebody's burden."_

Those words echoed inside my head.

NO! I am not a burden. I am not weak. I am a _survivor._

I reached for my gun and began shooting. My first few shots missed the walkers but eventually I was shooting walkers in the head. No matter how many walkers we kill more come to fill their place.

"This way," shouted a voice.

"Let's go," said Morgan who was following the man.

We began running, me far behind the 2 men.

"Hurry! I have a car this way," said the man.

We were almost to the car when I tripped. Morgan and the man ran to me and picked me up.

"No! Just leave me," I told them.

"I'm not leaving you behind," said Morgan carrying me to the car.

Once we were in the car walkers began to surround the car.

"Drive," yelled Morgan.

The man pushed the gas pedal.

"Wow, that was a close one," said the man in relief.

"Thank you," I said weakly.

"No problem," smiled the man.

"Who are you," asked Morgan.

"My name is Aaron," said the man.

"Well thank you Aaron, but where exactly are we going," asked Morgan.

"There's a town and it's secure. We accept people. It's completely safe, it has guards at each tower," said Aaron.

"You accept people," I asked.

"Yes, we just recently had a group of survivors join us a few days ago," replied Aaron.

"How many people," asked Morgan.

"14, they even have a baby," smiled Aaron.

A baby. God I miss Judith. I don't even know if she survived.

"What's the leader's name," asked Morgan curiously.

"Rick Grimes," replied Aaron.

Rick! That means that the group is at this safe haven.

"Is their baby named Judith? Is Daryl there! Is he alive," I asked him, tears falling from my eyes.

"You know Daryl," asked Aaron surprised.

"You didn't answer my questions," I snapped.

"Yes! He is at the camp and Judith's there," said Aaron.

"We would like to see this safe haven,' said Morgan.

"Ok great we will be there in a few hours. There is water and food in the bag next to you,' said Aaron.

I handed Morgan a bag of chips and water. I downed my drink and began eating my chips.

This is going to be a long drive.

 **TADA! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Make sure to review! I love the feedback.**


	4. Regret

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Dpov:**

It's been 3 weeks since we've buried Beth. Nothing has been easy, seeing Maggie every day is just a reminder that Beth is gone...and she is never coming back. It's my fault that she is dead if only I didn't open that damn door. It was stupid of me to not check first. If I didn't open that door Beth wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, she wouldn't have been in that hospital and she wouldn't have been shot. We have been in Alexandria for a few days now and everyone seems to have found their place. Rick and Michonne are the new officers, Maggie is Deanna's new "right-hand man" and Carl is hanging out with kids his age, but for me I don't know where I belong. Aaron thinks that I would be a good recruiter since I know what it's like to be out there, people may be a little more trusting.

"Daryl," called Carol from across the street.

Damn this lady won't leave me alone. I stood up and started to walk towards the house.

"Daryl," called Carol again grabbing my shoulder, turning me around.

"What ya want," I snapped at her.

"I'm worried about you Daryl," said Carol concerned.

"There ain't nothing ya need to be worried about," I grunted.

"You haven't been the same since Beth died," whispered Carol.

"I'm fine," I growled.

"Are you sure that you don't want to become a recruiter? Where's Aaron," asked Carol.

"He's recruiting a new group, if he succeeds then he should be back by today," I replied.

No one seems to want to leave me alone these days, afraid that I might do somethin' that I might regret. The only thing I do regret is letting Beth go.

"Daryl, I know that you cared for her," whispered Carol, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Just leave me the hell alone," I shouted, slapping her hand away.

"Daryl," said Carol.

I ignored her and walked away.

People just need to mind their own damn business.

"Brother," yelled Rick who had Judith in his arms.

"Mm," I grunted.

"How are you," asked Rick.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"No, you're not," he replied.

"Just leave meh be," I growled.

"We all lost her Daryl," said Rick.

"Yah doesn't understand," I yelled.

Rick's expression went from confusion to understanding.

"You loved her, didn't you," asked Rick.

I nodded in reply.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back soon," I mumbled.

Rick nodded and walked away, probably to go find Carl. **(CARRRRRRRLLLLLL)**

I walked to the armory and grabbed my crossbow.

"Open the gate," I shouted to the guards.

One guard, Nickolas I think his name has opened the gate.

"Hey, Daryl! Do you know where Glenn is," asked Nickolas?

"I don't know why ," I asked suspiciously.

"No reason," said Nickolas, opening the gate.

I walked out of the town and sat against a tree.

I pulled out my cigarette out and grabbed a slightly bent cigarette and lite it. I pressed it into my hand. I need to feel something other than guilt. I pulled the cigarette away from my hand and wiped off the dead skin. Tears started streaming down my face.

 _She's gone..._

 **TADA! I know my chapter are short! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you haven't already, go check out some of my other stories! It would mean a lot to me! Make sure to review! I love the feedback!**


	5. Alive

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Bpov:**

We've been in the car or hours and we still aren't there. The smell of walker blood and sweat is making me sick.

"How much longer until we get there," I groaned.

"Not long 15-20 minutes," replied Aaron.

I moved uncomfortably in the backseat. My cast is disgusting, my stitches itch, I smell like rotten flesh and my butt is numb.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your names," asked Aaron.

"I'm Morgan Jones," said Morgan.

"I'm Beth Greene," I replied.

Aaron slammed his foot on the brakes, making us lean forward.

"Ow! What the hell," I yelled at Aaron.

"Beth Greene? As in Maggie Greene's sister? I thought you were dead," asked Aaron shocked.

"It doesn't matter anymore...I'm alive," I mumbled.

Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Now are you going to start driving or are you just going to stare at me like an idiot," I asked him.

Aaron stepped on the gas pedal and continued driving.

"So, how did you guys meet," asked Aaron.

"Morgan saved my life. I was buried in the ground and Morgan heard my screams for help...he's the closest thing I have to a family right now," I said smiling.

Morgan grabbed my hand and smiled back.

"What do we do once we get to this town," asked Morgan.

"Well our town leader Deanna will interview you and assign you a job," replied Aaron.

"A job," I asked.

"Yeah. For example, Rick and Michonne are the new officers," stated Aaron who was focusing on the road.

"What kind of jobs are there," I asked.

"Well, there's Teacher, Recruiter, Officers, Guards, etc.," replied Aaron.

"How does she decide what job you get," asked Morgan.

"She choices it based on your interview," replied Aaron.

"What job would you like to have," asked Aaron.

"Teacher...I love working with kids," I smiled.

"Do you guys have a doctor," asked Morgan.

"Yes," replied Aaron.

"Good. Once we get there we can take out those stitches and take off that cast," said Morgan.

 ***20 minutes later***

"We're almost there," said Aaron who was clearly excited.

I can't believe that I'm going to see my family again! We drove a little further down and a fence with guards came into view. Aaron grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Open the gate! Get Rick and the rest of his group," said Aaron.

"Ok, but is everything alright," asked the voice on the receiving end.

"Everything is fine. Just do it," replied Aaron.

He put down his walkie-talkie and stopped the car in front of the fence.

"You ready for this," asked Morgan.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied nervously.

I haven't seen my family in what seems like forever, I don't know if they will accept me again.

"Let's go then," said Morgan.

We grabbed our things and stepped out of the car, preparing for my family reunion.

 **TADA! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's short. I"M SORRY! Make sure to review! I love the feedback!**


	6. Reunion

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

 **Bpov:**

Once the guards opened the gates we were greeted by a lady with auburn hair.

"Hello. My name is Deanna. Welcome to Alexandria," smiled Deanna.

"Nickolas what do y...," Rick looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Hey Rick," I said shyly.

"Beth," he gasped.

I nodded.

He ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ho..w? How are you alive," asked Rick confused.

"I don't know. I just woke up in a coffin, Morgan saved me," I replied.

By now I was crying.

"Morgan," said Rick.

"Hello old friend," smiled Morgan.

They hugged each other.

"BETH," yelled a voice.

I turned to see Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Carol.

I ran up to Maggie and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, my god! How are you alive," cried Maggie.

"I don't know," I cried.

Maggie pulled away so Glenn, Sasha and Carol could hug me.

"Where's Tyreese," I asked.

Sasha began to cry.

"No," I gasped.

I hugged Sasha.

"I am so sorry," I whispered to her.

"Beth," said a small, but strong voice.

I turned to see Carl, Judith, Michonne, Noah and 3 unfamiliar people.

"Carl," I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Tears running down his face.

Once I gave everyone a hug I realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Daryl," I asked.

Judith was stretching her arms out to me, I picked her up.

"He went on a run earlier, he should be back soon," replied Rick.

"I'm going to go look for him," I said, passing Judith to Rick.

"What? No! Beth you just got back," argued Maggie who was clutching onto me.

"And you need to see a doctor. I'll go look for him," said Rick.

I nodded and let Maggie take me to the doctor.

 **Dpov:**

A car drove past me, Aaron's back. He must have succeeded in recruiting the new people. I stood up and began to walk back. The rustling of leaves came closer and Rick came into view.

"Daryl, you need to come back to Alexandria, Aaron has come back with new people," Rick said excitingly.

He has never been this excited about new people before.

"So, how many people are there," I asked him while we walked back to Alexandria.

"2. A man and a young woman," replied Rick who was still smiling.

"Ok man, what's going on? Why are you so happy about new people? What aren't ya tellin me," I asked him?

"You'll see once we get back to Alexandria...trust me," replied Rick.

 **Bpov:**

"You are going to have a scar," said the Doctor, pulling out my stitches.

Maggie was holding my hand while Glenn was holding her hand.

Once the doctor was done with the stitches he began looking at my gunshot wound.

"I must say, it's a damn miracle that you survived," said the Doctor.

"She's going to be ok, though. Right," asked Maggie nervously.

"Considering that she was out there killing walkers and somehow managed to prevent an infection. She is going to be just fine," smiled the Doctor.

Maggie sighed in relief.

He cleaned out the wound and placed a clean gauze on it.

"Now about that cast, how is your wrist feeling? Can you move your fingers," asked the Doctor?

"It feels fine," I replied.

"Well, it looks good. I'm going to try and take it off," said the Doctor.

"With what," I asked.

"Well, the cast looks pretty worn down so I am going to try and cut it off with scissors," replied the Doctor.

Maggie's grip on my hand tightened.

The doctor began cutting the cast, starting with the opening down to my fingers. Once it was off the smell of my arm made me want to puke.

"Can I please wash my hands," I asked gagging.

"Yes, of course," replied the Doctor who was covering his nose.

My arm was covered with dirt, sweat, and walker blood and I don't even know what else. Once I finished washing my arm I thanked the doctor and Maggie, Glenn and I left.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but can you please take a shower," said Glenn.

"Glenn," said Maggie.

I laughed.

"I would actually like to take a shower," I replied.

"You can take it at our house," said Maggie who lead us to a white, 2 story house.

We walked into the house where Maggie handed me 2 towels.

"The bathroom is upstairs to the left. If you need anything just holler," smiled Maggie.

I walked upstairs and turned on the shower. I took off my clothes and stepped in. Warm water ran down my body, washing away all of the dirt, sweat and blood. When I finished washing my body and hair I dried off and walked around until I found Maggie's closet. I put on dark blue jeans with holes in them, a gray tank top, a gray crop top, socks, belt, and brown boots with buckles on them. I put up my hair in a ponytail and put on the angel vest that Daryl gave me. I placed my knife in my belt and put my gun in my gun holster. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Maggie and Glenn have placed food out for me. I sat down next to Maggie and began eating.

"Isn't that Daryl's vest," asked Glenn confused.

"Yeah. I found it in my coffin along with my knife," I replied.

An Awkward silence filled the room.

"Why weren't you at the hospital," I asked Maggie.

"I...," but she was cut off when Carl came running in.

"Daryl's back," gasped Carl who was out of breath.

I got out of my seat and ran towards the entrance.

 **Dpov:**

Once we got back to camp the entire group, except Maggie, Glenn and Carl, was outside. All of them were smiling like idiots.

"Ok Rick, what the hell is going on? What do you wa...," I stopped talking.

Running towards me was someone I thought I was never going to see again. Beth.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

She stopped running.

"Beth," I choked.

She can't be here she's dead! I'm just imagining things again. It's not possible! I must be going crazy.

I looked at Rick and Michonne. They nodded. She's here, she's alive!

I dropped my crossbow and ran towards her. I pulled her into a strong embrace and twirled her around in the air. I began to cry.

 _Flashback:_

 _I disappeared in the woods so I could be alone. I sat down and began to cry. Without realizing that someone was following me, Aaron sat down next to me._

 _"What was her name," asked Aaron._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied._

 _"Yes, you do. What was her name," he asked again._

 _"It doesn't matter," I lied._

 _Aaron looked at me seriously._

 _"Did you love her," he asked._

 _I nodded._

 _"Then it does matter," he stated._

 _"Beth...her name was Beth Greene," I whispered._

 _End of flashback_

"You were right...I did miss you when you were gone," I whispered to her.

 **TADA! I'm sorry that I took so long to update! They finally made Gay Marriage legal in all states! I decided to go back and edit this chapter. Make sure to review! I love the feedback!**


	7. Miracle

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!**

 **BPOV**

We all stood in the living room of Rick's house. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Rick kept looking at me like they were waiting for me to disappear. Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene looked awkwardly at each other. Michonne, Carl, Carol, and Sasha were repeatedly welcoming me back. The priest Gabriel keeps looking at me like I'm some damn miracle, I guess in some ways I am.

"How...How are you here?" asked Rick.

"I don't know exactly. My memory is still blurry, all I remember is waking up and I was in a coffin. Morgan saved me," I responded.

"You saved yourself girly. You dug yourself out of that grave," smiled Morgan.

"I'm so sorry Beth," said Daryl.

"It's not your fault," I replied.

"Yes, it is. If I didn't insist we bury you, you wouldn't have had to dug yourself out," he snapped.

"If you didn't bury me, then I probably wouldn't have woken up at all. I would of died for sure," I told him.

Rick patted Daryl's shoulder.

"Now I have a question," I said.

"Ask away," said Glenn.

"Maggie. Why weren't you at the hospital," I asked her.

"I...I was a coward. After what happened at the prison I had assumed that you were dead so I didn't look for you...I looked for Glenn instead," said Maggie slowly.

I filled with rage.

"Maggie. Why weren't you at the hospital?" I asked her.

"No offense to you Glenn, but you picked your boy toy over me? Your sister, your own flesh and blood!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think that you would be able to survive out there alone," said Maggie.

"Alone? I wasn't alone. Daryl was with me!" I told her.

She glared at Daryl. Clearly he didn't tell her that we left the prison together.

"How dare you think I wasn't strong enough to survive! Daddy would be ashamed of you! If the roles were reversed I wouldn't stop until I found you!" I screamed at her.

"Beth, I'm so sorry," said Maggie.

"Save it. I don't care about what you have to say anymore," I snapped at her.

Maggie started crying.

"Save your tears for the pillow," I snapped and walked upstairs.

Daryl followed me.

"I'm not sorry about what I said to her," I told him.

He sat next to me on the bed.

"I know. Yah don't have ta be," responded Daryl.

"How could she? I mean...I'm her sister," I asked him.

"I don't know. If Merle I found out that Merle was still alive I wouldn't sleep until I found him," responded Daryl.

"What did you do after I got taken? Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I chased the car that took ya, until finally I lost it. I was found later by this group of guys," said Daryl.

"You chased the car?" I asked.

"All night," he nodded.

I looked into his striking blue eyes and all I wanted to do in that moment was grab his face and kiss him, but of course I didn't. I don't know if he feels the same way and if he doesn't and I kiss him then our relationship would go straight to awkward. So instead of kissing him on the lips, I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly.

He looked at the ground.

"Mhm," he responded and left the room.

 **Tada! I decided to update this! Tell me what you think! HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEE! Make sure to review.**


End file.
